The lost balance
by lord-draconis
Summary: Some of the names and phrases do not belong to me within these pages, the rest do however, which means nobody is allowed to use them without my expressed permission!


**The Lost Balance: ****The Demise of Malestar**

**Chapter 1: Past **

**My name is Lord Draconis and I have dwelled on this planet for a millennia. I watched the ones I love grow old and die. I was named after my father and whose hatred was the one who was responsible for Mal'estar's fall. Me on the other hand stayed forever young; is it a curse? Or is it a gift? I don't know anymore, all I can do is watch. Sitting upon my throne as my city prospers I can't help but think of the past. The only one I have left is Draconia. My love is bound to the same fate as myself; we have not yet had children even though all the time we have made love. I believe it is because we must mate in our dragon form that graces us in the skies. We have held the peace between all the nations ever since a millennia ago.**

**I am going to tell you of a story about four pillars of balance. This story took place so long ago that I can barely remember. It takes place in a time of hate and anger; the only light that is shown is that of Draconia and I; for we continue to go back to that time in our memories so that it is not totally forgotten; we dare not go there in physical form for it brings back to painful of memories. The pillars when in balance are one in whole. As soon as one pillar is corrupted everything losses balance. Draconia and I are the last two pillars that are still pure. The other two were Irene and Athena; sadly they, in the end were corrupted to the core. For complete balance all pillars must be pure. When the pillars become corrupted the simply grow old and die; the ones that remain pure live on till the end of time.**

**My story starts in the year 9000B.C.E. and it is winter. The first snow of the year has fallen and everything is white. I look out at the castle window and then back to the bed where I have just risen. There still asleep, lie my beautiful Draconia. Even though she is my mother we are life mates. I call for dry firewood and some oil. After the servant laid everything down in front of the fireplace I bid him to go back to bed. "Thank thee Milord," Serus formally stated. I gathered all of the firewood into the fireplace and dumped all the oil on top of it. I then grabbed the lit torch from the wall and set the oil aflame. I then went back over to the bed and slid next to Draconia. I then bolted our bedroom door with my mind and drew forth my wings, which are hidden most of the time. I wrapped Draconia and I together and fell back to sleep.**

**Some time later around mid-day I was awoken to a set of the most gorgeous set of Emerald blue eyes that I ever did see. I reached over and gave her a kiss as I was unwrapping us from my wings. "What are you hungry for my love?" I asked her with the most loving tone. She stretched and pulled the covers back up to her neck. "I think fruit," She informed me.**

**"Excellent choice darling," I stated as I was getting up.**

**I walked up to the door and unbolted it. I stood before the guard and ordered," the lady and I will be having fruit this morning. Also bring me some more firewood and make it quick." The guard left and picked up his pace; I closed the door behind me. I turned around and took noticed that Draconia had nothing on. She was a little chilly due to the fact that her nipples were a little hard. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I quickly walked over to Draconia and extended my wings. I wrapped my wings around her before saying come in. Serus came in with an armload of firewood; another servant by the name of Elizabeth of Bathory came in with our food. After leaving what they were carrying they gave formal bows and left the room; closing the door behind them.**

**I unwrapped my wings from around Draconia and at that moment I was instantly aroused. She had a flawless body; the goddess graced her with beauty. I slipped out of my trousers and laid back on the bed. Draconia climbed on top of me. We made love like we have never made love. Towards the end I extended my wings around and pulled her close with no resistance. I finished and held her ever closer. **

**We laid there for a while before actually getting up. We got out of bed and slipped into our robes made from the finest of silks. We sat at our respective places at the table and ate. After we were finished Draconia called for a hot bath while I sat on our balcony wrapped in my wings and robes. I sat and watched Mal'estar awaken to the early dawn. As the sun started to rise and cast rays of multiple colors shown; the magick of the city was revealed. I started thinking of how my father and mother had separated. My father's heart so full of anger and negativity towards everything started to make me think that it will someday consume this city. We Draconians time is ever shortened by the hate that has consumed many a heart. I felt the presence of Draconia and relaxed. At least our love has remained constant; she gently laid her hands upon my shoulders and leaned over to give me a kiss. I took up her hand and escorted her to were I could look into her eyes. She then sat on my lap. I stretched my wings as she cuddled up next to me. I closed my wings around the both of us. She massaged my chest as she laid her head upon me. I kissed the top of her forehead and cuddled with her. We both fell back asleep for better then a half of a day. **

**We were woken up to the most horrible sound imaginable. As we looked on my army was losing badly to the battle my father brought forth unto my palace. I quickly jumped into my armor and started running to the end of the balcony. I jumped over the railing and shifted instantly into my dragon form. I headed straight for my father; he took noticed of my flight and awaited me. With my presence my armies immediately picked up their performance. I sped up to where I was glowing white and slammed into the side of my father. Draconis cursed with pain as my horns ripped into his side. He recovered quickly but having to land because his wings were useless. I proceeded to follow; I shifted back into my human form and drew up my sword. I charged toward him as he was shifting back as well. I caught him in his rib cage. He cursed again. "How dare you, you insolent bastered!" Draconis cursed at me. I just grinned. Draconis drew up his sword and we clashed. Hours seemed to roll by before the final blow came. I jumped back to stop the blow he sent from killing me. His sword glanced into my leg as his sword came down. I ran at full speed and sliced at a counter-clockwise motion. His blood splashed onto my face; I turned around and looked him in the eyes. All of a sudden I watched a solid circle of blood form after a circular piece of his armor fell away. He fell dead before my eyes; as I watched his army flee for their lives, I fell to the ground and passing out from blood loss...**


End file.
